Queen's Warrior
by MidnightRose3939
Summary: During a late night jog Ren discovers a beaten girl with hidden secrets. What are those secrets and the painful past lies beneath her cute face. RenXOC
1. Fallen Figure

**Hello all those kind readers just stating a few things before you start reading. First this story is following the anime only and takes place before Ren has his battle with Yoh for the preliminaries. Also I will have links to pictures in my profile to this story; the OC's dress is there now. Finally be kind with the reviews and helpful tips are appreciated. Now enjoy.**

A dark night in the city of Tokyo, most were at home in their beds except for one boy jogging in the streets. Ren Tao was finishing up his daily training for the Shaman Tournament with a late night jog. He enjoyed the silence of the noisy day when girls would usually gawk at him running without a shirt. Next to him floated a crimson orb with a helmet.

"Master should we return to the hotel now" The orb suggested

"Now why should I do that, Bason" Ren asked annoyed that his silence was disturbed

"Because Jun will send out a search party if we don't return soon master" Bason pointed out. Ren sighed and looked at his spirit.

"Very well Bason, let's go" He said turning around to jog back to the hotel, however just as he turned he collided with something. He stumbled a bit but the thing fell to the ground. In the darkness of the night it was difficult to make out what it was, but he could roughly tell that it was a person.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" He shouted

"I'm sorry" The figure whispered attempting to stand. The figure managed to get on its feet and kept its head bowed before crumbling to the ground.

"Well you should be" Ren said before stepping over the person and continuing to walk away, before he heard a terrible cough coming from it. Soon several more followed. Ren slapped his forehead.

"Damn it" he cursed as he turned back to the figure. He scooped the person up bridal style and continued down the street back to his hotel.

At the hotel:

Ren finally arrived to the private floor of the hotel he owned. He stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the couch and set the figure down. Then he walked over to the lamp and turned it on, finally he was able to see the mysterious figure. It was a beaten young girl; she was covered in cuts and bruises. Ren went into the Kitchen and grabbed a first aid kit and kneeled down in front of the girl. He applied antiseptic to the cuts before bandaging them.

"Though she is badly beaten she is rather pretty, isn't she master" Bason stated floating next to Ren. He actually didn't look at the girls features at first, but now he has and she is pretty. She was a small girl with snow white skin and a pixie blonde hairstyle. She wore a navy sailor style dress which travel down to her knees and white tights, both which were tattered and had covered in blood. She wore a black pair of mary janes on her feet.

"Well she isn't the ugliest girl I've ever seen" he said not wanting to admit how attractive she truly was.

"I wonder how she became so injured" Bason pondered

"We won't know until she awakens" Ren said as he sat down in a chair next to the couch

"Master wouldn't it be best to retire to your room for the evening" Bason suggested

"Now Bason does it makes sense for a person to leave a stranger completely alone while they go to their room to sleep" Ren pointed out

"I guess it doesn't makes sense" Bason said disappointedly

"Exactly, now shut up and let me sleep" Ren commanded and turned off the light and fell asleep.


	2. OW!

Ren awoke from his sleep with a stretch of his arms and a yawn. He looked over to the couch to find that the injured girl was still unconscious. He then stood and stretched his legs.

"Bason" he called and the crimson orb appeared

"Yes master"

"Watch this girl while I take a shower" He commanded as he walked away

"Of course master" Bason replied with a small bow before turning his full attention to the girl

* * *

When Ren returned from his shower he was dressed in his school uniform. He approached the couch and saw the girl was still asleep.

"How was your shower master" Bason asked

"Refreshing, now has she woken up at all while I was gone"

"No she has been sleeping like a corpse this whole time" the spirit answered while Ren sighed. He walked over until he stood in front of the girl and kneeled down to poke her in the face.

"Hey are you dead" he asked continually poking her until her face twitched and heard her whimpered. Slowly she sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I" she whispered

"At my hotel, now answer my question. Who are you" he asked. The blonde girl finally turned toward him and opened her eyes, revealing one crimson red eye and a sapphire blue eye. She attempted to stand, however when she put weight on her right foot pain shot through her entire body which caused her to crash into Ren. He caught the injured girl with ease.

"My name is Madeline Bellerose, but call me Maddie. What's your name" she said looking up at him with a smile, Ren sighed.

"Ren Tao. Now sit down" He commanded as he eased her back down onto the couch. He walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the first aid kit. He walked back to Maddie and kneeled down in front of her. He picked up her foot and removed her shoe gently before coming across her foot covered by her tights. He looked up at her consensus; she understood and with a nod gave him permission. He ripped her tights to reveal her foot. He inspected it; the foot was swollen and heavily bruised. He looked up at her once more.

"Tell me, does this hurt" he asked before jerking her foot

" .OW" she cried repeatedly at his action

"Just as I though, you've sprained your ankle" Ren concluded, reaching for the first aid kit

"Couldn't you tell that without causing me pain" she whimpered

"The symptoms of a sprained ankle is that the ankle is swollen, bruised, and causes pain. I merely was making sure it was sprained" he defended himself. He opened up the first aid kit and took out some compression bandages

"You're lucky it isn't a severe sprain, it should be all right if you rest it awhile and will be all healed in a week or so" he said as he finished tying off the bandage

"I'll get you some ice" He said leaving the room. Maddie pulled her foot up on to the couch and inspected it herself; she tenderly touched it and winced at the pain.

"Ren are you here" a new voice appeared. Maddie looked over to the doorway to see a tall girl with green hair staring back at her. The girl wore a Chinese dress with a panda on her chest and a dragon at the bottom. They stared at each other until…

"OH REN FINALLY BROUGHT A GIRL HOME" She said as she hugged poor Maddie in the deadliest bear hug known to man

" .OW" Maddie cried as the girl added pressure to her bruises and cuts. Jun looked down and finally noticed the girl's injuries

"Oh, I am so sorry" The older girl apologized while she gently set the girl back down on the couch

"It's fine, by the way my name is Maddie" She said with a smile and with her hand extended toward to older girl

"I'm Jun Tao. Ren's older sister" She said grasping Maddie's hand and shaking it

"Hey girl" a voice called out to her. Maddie turned to the direction she heard it to find an ice pack heading straight for her, she caught it easily. She looked for its origin and found Ren Tao leaning against the doorway.

"Jun, take care of the girl" Ren said as he turned and left the room

"My name is Maddie, not girl" Maddie shouted

"Onto a more pressing issue" Jun started

"What" Maddie said in confusion

"Your clothes"

**Now I know that a sprained ankle does not heal in a week, its just for the story. Hope you enjoyed .**


End file.
